You & I
by enchantedelle
Summary: Random BMW one shot I wrote cuz I was bored. I suck at descriptions. :(


div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1429206322431_6390" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1429206322431_6389" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;"Shawn was lonely and mad at the world, as he usually was. He'd broken up with his girlfriend, his best friend was engaged, and on top of all of that, his father had just passed away. He was not having the best week of his life./span/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1429206322431_6396" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1429206322431_6395" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;"Shawn was desperate for change. As he sat in the front row of his father's funeral, he thought about running away to the other side of the country, but then remembered he didn't want to be like his father./span/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1429206322431_6398" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1429206322431_6397" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;"Someone sat down next to him. Shawn looked up. It was Cory, his best friend. "It's okay, Shawnie," Cory said. "I'm here for you." He put his arms around Shawn. Shawn put one arm around Cory's shoulders and the other in Cory's curly hair. Cory hated his hair because it made him different, but although he would never admit it, Shawn loved it. Shawn had always hated hi own hair, it was too shaggy. Cory's was just perfect./span/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1429206322431_6463" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1429206322431_6464" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;""She had good hair. I really liked her hair. It made her Topanga."/span/div  
div id="yiv2214743041yui_3_16_0_1_1429144947671_22680" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span id="yiv2214743041yui_3_16_0_1_1429144947671_22679" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;""I really like your hair, Cory." Shawn took in a deep breath./span/div  
div id="yiv2214743041yui_3_16_0_1_1429144947671_22682" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span id="yiv2214743041yui_3_16_0_1_1429144947671_22681" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;"Cory was confused. "What do you mean, Shawnie?"/span/div  
div id="yiv2214743041yui_3_16_0_1_1429144947671_22684" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span id="yiv2214743041yui_3_16_0_1_1429144947671_22683" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;"Shawn let out the air in his lungs. "I think…" Another deep breath. "I think I love you, Cor."/span/div  
div id="yiv2214743041yui_3_16_0_1_1429144947671_22685" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span id="yiv2214743041yui_3_16_0_1_1429144947671_22686" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;" "I love you, too, Shawnie. You know that. You're my best friend."/span/div  
div id="yiv2214743041yui_3_16_0_1_1429144947671_22688" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span id="yiv2214743041yui_3_16_0_1_1429144947671_22687" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;"Shawn shook his head. "I don't think you understand, Cor."/span/div  
div id="yiv2214743041yui_3_16_0_1_1429144947671_22689" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span id="yiv2214743041yui_3_16_0_1_1429144947671_22690" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;"Cory, again was confused. "Yeah, I don't think I do."/span/div  
div class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;""Let's take a walk. I don't know if I can be here any longer."/span/div  
div id="yiv2214743041yui_3_16_0_1_1429144947671_22697" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span id="yiv2214743041yui_3_16_0_1_1429144947671_22696" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;"When the cool breeze hit him, Shawn felt much better. He and Cory walked the little path that lead away from the church. They were silent for a minute or two./span/div  
div id="yiv2214743041yui_3_16_0_1_1429144947671_22695" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span id="yiv2214743041yui_3_16_0_1_1429144947671_22694" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;""What's up with you, Shawn?" Cory asked. "I mean, I know that your dad died, but you're just not yourself." The two boys came to a park. Shawn took off his suit jacket and threw it onto a bench. He sat down on one of the playground structures./span/div  
div class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;""Come on, Shawn," Cory said as he sat down next to his best friend, "talk to me."/span/div  
div class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;"Shawn refused to speak. Instead, he leaned into Cory, forcing their lips together. "I love you, Cory."/span/div  
div id="yiv2214743041yui_3_16_0_1_1429144947671_22691" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1429206322431_6411" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;"Cory was even more confused than before. "What the hell, Shawn. You don't love me. You love Angela. You're madly in love with Angela./span/div  
div id="yiv2214743041yui_3_16_0_1_1429144947671_22693" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span id="yiv2214743041yui_3_16_0_1_1429144947671_22692" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;"Shawn was furious. He began to yell. "Who do you think you are? You can't tell me who I'm in love with. I am the only one who can decide who I love."/span/div  
div class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;"It was quiet. Shawn took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I yelled."/span/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1429206322431_6410" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1429206322431_6409" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;"Cory put his arm around Shawn. "No, I'm sorry for not understanding my best friend."/span/div  
div class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;""It's fine. I shouldn't have said anything. I mean, you and Topanga are getting married."/span/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1429206322431_6408" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1429206322431_6407" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;"The two boys stared at each other for a long time. "Should we go back?" Cory asked./span/div  
div id="yiv2214743041yui_3_16_0_1_1429144947671_22602" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1429206322431_6400" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 24px;"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1429206322431_6406" class="yiv2214743041" style="font-size: 12pt;""Yeah," Shawn said. /span/div 


End file.
